Meant to Be Miniseries: Face to Face
by kijani
Summary: The last in the Meant to Be Miniseries. Details inside! Pleass review!


**A/N:** This is the final one shot in my Inuyasha and Kagome-themed 'Meant to Be' miniseries. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had to work and I'm moving to Florida soon, so I've been busy. Anyway, hope you like it, and please review and let me know what you think!

**Summary:** Song by Vanessa Williams, "Save the Best for Last": Kagome is Inuyasha's best friend, but when does the line between friend and lover blur, and when will Inuyasha realize what he has?

--

**Meant to Be Miniseries**  
**"Face to Face"**

Kagome smiled into her mirror as she ran her brush through her raven hair. She sighed as she looked at the clock. She was supposed to be back in the feudal era. Her overstuffed yellow bag was waiting for her downstairs. She got up quickly, rushing down the stairs, grabbing the bag, and heading for the old well house on the grounds of her family's shrine.

Inuyasha was looking down into the well when the bright purple light that signaled Kagome's arrival blinded him. He jumped back quickly, and the girl emerged moments later.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" she smiled at him. These days, she was finding it harder and harder to look her favorite silver-haired hanyou in the eyes. He made her heart beat faster, and she was afraid that he would notice the effect he had on her. But he couldn't know. They were just friends…best friends…but nothing more.

"What's wrong with you, Kagome?" he asked. Why was she blushing? Was she sick?

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. I brought ramen, though!" she added, pulling a bowl of instant noodles from her yellow bag. "Have you managed to survive without me?"

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise**

Inuyasha blinked, and he tried to hide the surprise in his own eyes. "I've been…all right." He whispered. "Why wouldn't I be? Naraku is gone. He can't have the jewel…what could be better?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "So, you haven't heard from…?" she didn't need to finish her sentence. He knew who she was talking about.

"No…" he frowned, darkness and doubt clouding his eyes. "I haven't heard from her since the final battle with Naraku…"

Kagome could not help the anger that boiled up within her. She balled her hands into small fists, and averted her gaze from him again.

**'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough**

Unfortunately for her, this time, he noticed her gesture. "Are you sure you feel all right?"

"Why?" she managed, her voice breaking slightly.

"Why…what?" he asked, his ears flattening to his head.

Kagome nearly growled, digging her nails into her palm as she squeezed her fist tighter. "Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you do this to me!" she screamed at him.

One of his ears twitched, and he stared at the woman in front of him. "Kagome? What are you talking about?"

"Why do you let her hurt you like that, Inuyasha?" she yelped. "Can't you see? Are you blind?" The tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly with the back of her arm.

"Kagome…" he whispered, hurt and fear in his voice.

**And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**

"Never mind…" Kagome choked. "It's not important…"

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Kagome, what the hell are you talking about? You're my best friend. If you have something on your mind, why can't you just say it?"

Kagome glared at him. "Why do you let her hurt you? Why do you continue to chase after her like that? Why do you let her get under your skin?" she shot him question after question.

"Who?"

"Kikyou!" Kagome nearly yelled, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Kikyou…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered. "I really care about you. I can't stand it. It made me not want to come back. I mean…Naraku is defeated…the jewel is safe, right? Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are all right…and you're content to follow Kikyou to the ends of the earth…so why am I here? What is my purpose now? I really had to think about it. I really don't have one. I only come back because of you…and I'm even starting to question _that_ logic…"

**All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you**

"What the hell do you mean, 'you don't have a purpose?'" he gasped.

"What is wrong with you, Inuyasha? You don't notice anything, do you?" she cried.

He blinked, confusion registering on his features. "What are you saying, Kagome? Why can't you just tell me what is on your mind?" he took a step toward her, but she backed up, the back of her legs coming in contact with the lip of the bone eater's well. She looked almost scared.

"I've already told you a hundred times, Inuyasha. But you choose not to remember a thing I say…that, or you just don't care. I don't know which one it is…"

Her words stung him. To be told that he did not care about his best friend's feelings was a blow to his ego…

"Of course I care!" he almost screamed at her.

"If you cared so damn much, Inuyasha, then why do you always chase after _her_? Why do you always leave me alone and…" she sucked in a breath when she realized what she had said.

**'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see**

He shook his head, dropping to an Indian-style sitting position in the grass beside the well. "I don't know why…I don't know why I do it…" he admitted.

"Excuse me?" Kagome's jaw nearly dropped, and she slipped to her knees in an attempt to better look him in the eyes.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Kagome…" he continued. "I've never meant to hurt you. I hate when you're upset or angry, and I can't stand to see you cry…" he reached out to wipe away a tear as it slid down her cheek, unnoticed by her.

"Well, you do, Inuyasha. You hurt my feelings all the time, and you make me cry all the time. I'm not even sure why I stick around you sometimes, except that I feel like I have to be around you, because I…I…" she stopped, a blush creeping quickly to her cheeks.

"You…what?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"I can't tell you, Inuyasha…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just your friend. I'm not supposed to be anything more than that…" she sighed.

**And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**

"Maybe I'm just being selfish?" Kagome suggested lowly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "But Kagome, what if you are more than that?"

**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see**

"What if I am an idiot, hmm? I should let the lecherous monk beat the hell out of me for the way that I treat you…and for how stupid I am…"

"Inuyasha…don't…" Kagome stammered.

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**

"Kagiome…I…I'm sorry…" he whispered, wrapping her tightly in a hug. "You _do_ have a purpose. You're important to me. You accept me for who I am. You love me for who I am…and I'm sorry it took me until now to notice…"

**You went and saved the best for last**

--

**A/N: **Yeah, so there is the final one-shot in my little miniseries. Hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
